El sacrificio
by herson
Summary: Una historia en la que Sakura debera hacerle un favor a una voz extraña para que todos la recuerden de nuevo... Ningun personaje es mio, todo le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP
1. ¿Por que nadie me recuerda?

Sono un despertador en una habitación de color amarillo, con una chica castaña con ojos de esmeralda acostada en su cama…

-Oh… aun no, ¿es que acaso ya es hora…?

La chica bostezo mientras se despertaba, cambiaba y bajaba a desayunar

-¡Buenos días a todos! ¿?... d-donde estarán…

Miro el pizarrón en el cual todos anotaban sus deberes

-¿? Dice… Sali fui a una expocision. Atentamente papa… y en este… practica de futbol… pero –la chica dijo asustada murmurando-¿por qué no me dejo mi almuerzo…? –mientras volvia a ver el pizarrón- ¡! -dijo molesta, tan molesta que tenia la cara roja- ¡Mi hermano borro mi nombre del pizarrón! –tomo un plumón, y mientras reescribía su nombre mencionaba- ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que la encante molestarme!?

Sakura tomo sus patines y se preparo para ir a la escuela, salió de su hogar

-Que raro que Kero no me despertó hoy… seguramente se desvelo con ese videojuego –de modo afirmante- si eso fue…

Siguio patinando, y decidió cruzar por el parque del rey pingüino

-Esa resbaladilla es la favorita de los niños… ¿Cómo seria el parque sin ella?...

Al llegar a la escuela, dejo las cosas en su casillero. Para después entrar a su salón, al entrar vio a su entrañable amiga Tomoyo Daidoji

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-P-pero t-tomoyo –decia de manera asustada y angustiada- tu eres mi mejor amiga, siempre estamos juntas ¿cómo es que no me recuerdas?

-Con certeza se que es esta la primera vez que te veo, aunque se puede decir que tu serias perfecta para grabar unos cuantos videos

-T-tomoyo…

-A todo esto…¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sakura noto que no era una broma

-¿Cómo te llamas amiga? –decia la chica de cabellos negros-

-S-sakura… -decia de maner nostálgica- ¿c-como es que no me recuerdas?

-Es que de verdad es la primera vez que te veo

-No puede ser… sé dónde vives, quien es tu madre, en donde trabaja, las cosas que te gustan, las que te disgustan y… tus secretos…

-¿? No recuerdo haberte visto ni en sueños, ¿estás segura que no me confundas con alguien mas?

-Es que tú eres mi mejor amiga

-Pero apenas hoy te conoci

-¡¿Hice algo para que te molestaras conmigo Tomoyo dimelo!? –Mencionaba desesperada la chica de ojos verdes-

Todo el salón la miraba de manera extrañada y se escucho "¿Qué le pasa a la chica nueva?"

-¿N-nueva? –decia mientras daba unos pasos para atrás- p-pero yo llevo aquí desde 1er grado… ¿verdad profesor?

El profesor alzo la mirada

-Oh perdón me olvide presentarte al grupo

-¿p-presentarme…?

-El nombre de esta chica es Sakura Kinomoto, ella será nuestra compañera a partir de hoy…

-Vez te lo dije- decía la chica de cabellos negros mientras le sonreie-

-O sea que… ¿nadie me recuerda? –dijo para si misma- _"debo llegar a casa y decirle a Kero, quizá el sepa que hacer…" _–tomo su asiento, y se sento-

El dia en la escuela fue muy extraño debido a que nadie la recordaba, pero ya era hora de ir a casa, la chica tomo rápidamente sus patines y se fue, entro a su casa, subió corriendo las escaleras, y entro desesperadamente a su cuarto

-¡Kero estas aquí! –abrio su cajón y noto que no estaban aquel muñeco amarillo en nungun lado, y que las cartas Sakura se habían tornado grises…- ¿Qué ha pasado?... donde esta kero y por que nadie me recuerda –se mencionaba la chica una y otra vez- ¡Ya se le llamare a Syaoran! –decia mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el numero- b-bueno

-al teléfono- ¿Quién habla?

-Sakura… Kinomoto

-¿Quién eres tu?

-la chica se puso pálida mientras sostenía el teléfono- ¿N-no me recuerdas?

-Debe ser un número equivocado

-¡No espera Syaoran!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Por que te conozco, hasta confesaste que yo te gustaba mucho

-Mira no sé quién eres. Pero me tengo que ir, que tengas un buen dia

-¡Pero syaoran!

Sonó el tono de llamada finalizada

-¿Qué voy a hacer?... –dijo la chica esperanzada- ¡Yue el sabrá que paso!

Tomo de nuevo sus patines, las cartas Sakura con el libro y se dirigió a la casa del ángel que protegía las cartas clow

-la chica llamo al timbre- B-buenos días –observo la silueta de Yukito salir-

-Pero que chica mas simpatica, ¿Vendes galletas?

-Se puso palida de nuevo- Es que… y-yo… ¡Soy Sakura y debo hablar con Yue!

-Me temo que te equivocaste de casa…

-¡No es de verdad!

-No, no te conozco de ninguna parte

-Es que ya nadie, me recuerda –decía con los ojos llorosos, mientras salía corriendo-

-¿? Ahm… ¡Fue un gusto conocerte!-decía el chico con anteojos-

-No puede ser que nadie se acuerde de mí… -decia con un nudo en la garganta mientras corria- ¿Ahora qué hare? Ni Tomoyo, ni Syaoran, un las chicas de la escuela, ni Yukito, ni en mi casa me recuerdan…

Se fue corriendo al parque, y se sentó debajo de un cerezo en el parque

-continuaba llorando- ¿Por qué, por que me paso esto a mi…?

Se le acercaron dos niños

-¿Estas triste? –Mencionaba una niña de 8 años con cabellos dorados y ojos azules-

-¿Por qué lloras? –decia un chico idéntico a Syaoran

-Ahm… por que al parecer ahora soy invisible para los demás…

-Pues para mí no, eres muy linda –decia el niño-

-Es que… -suspiro-

-Toma. Te regalo este chocolate- dijo la niña-

-G-gracias… -decía la Sakura-

Se escucho la voz de una señora a lo lejos que decía "¡Kotoko, Shun vámonos!

-Nos habla nuestra mama, decían los dos niños.

-Si vayan chicos, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor….

-De nada, si te sientes sola… puedes ir a jugar conmigo cuando quieras –dijo la niña- vivo en… -le da su dirección-

-Muchas gracias –la abraza-

-¡Bueno ya me tengo que ir! –se para, comienza a correr, voltea la cara y se despide con la mano-

-Que niños mas simpaticos…

Sopla el viento de tal modo que le mueve los cabellos y las flores del cerezo, la chica escucha una voz

-Yo puedo hacer que todos te recuerden

Sakura se paro repentinamente

-¿¡Quien eres!? ¿Donde estas?

Seguía soplando el viento

-Mañana a esta hora, en este lugar te veré de nuevo, y me dirás si quieres saber qué hacer para que todos te recuerden de nuevo

-E-está bien… -Decía Sakura- ¡¿P-pero por que todos me olvidaron!?

-Eso lo sabrás en su momento

-¡No espera…! –decía de manera preocupante-

-Recuerda a esta hora, en este lugar

Dejo de soplar el viento

-¿Qué me habrá pasado? –Se preguntaba la chica- no puedo volver a mi casa, por que no me recordaran, mañana no hay escuela… ósea que… tendré que pasar la noche aquí… ¡! Mis pode…res… -suspira- olvide que las cartas se tornaron grises… ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Notas del Autor:

¡Léanla, díganme que les ha parecido, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR o no la continuo XD!


	2. Un pacto peligroso

Paso la noche, la chica había pasado un gran frio debido a que no llevo nada con que cubrirse… Ya había salido el sol y se despertó

-bostezo- Que horrible noche, -decía la chica mientras se tallaba los ojos- tengo tanta hambre –se levanto- a donde podre ir… quiero comer algo… quizá se voy con esa niña de ayer… -recordó lo que le dijo- sí, eso hare, es la única persona que de momento me recuerda

Soplo el viento

-ponía una cara confusa mientras soplaba el viento y se detenía los cabellos- ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, se que aun no es la hora, pero yo lo hice. Yo hice que todos te olvidaran…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces eso? –Decía Sakura de manera desesperada-

-Es una prueba…

-¿Qué clase de prueba?

-Para que los demás te recuerden deberás hacerme un favor… te veo aquí a la misma hora de ayer para contarte los detalles

Dejo de soplar el viento

-¿p-porque lo hizo?-gruño su estomago- ¡Qua hambre tengo!, iré con esa niña

Tomo sus patines y se dirigió a la casa de la única amiga que tenia o más bien que aun la recordaba, en el camino no pudo evitar notar que su amiga Tomoyo tomaba un helado con Syaoran y Mei-Lin ella escucho que habían venido para seguir estudiando aquí en Tomoeda…

-Pero desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos se acuerda de mí…

Así la chica llego a casa de aquella niña y llamo al timbre, se escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras

-¿Quién?... ¡! Eres tu sakura

-Hola Kataru

La chica abrió la puerta para que Sakura pasara

-Estoy a punto de desayunar ¿no quieres un poco?

-gruño el estomago de Sakura- pues la verdad si…

Entraron a la casa y se sentaron a la mesa

-Oye ¿No está tu mama?

-No –mencionaba la niña inocentemente- ella sale a trabajar toda la mañana

-Ya veo… -decía Sakura mientras tomaba un tenedor y comenzaba a comer- oye ¿tú que harías si…?

-Si ¿Qué?

-Bueno tal vez no lo comprendas…

-Por favor dime

-Mira que tal que tu tuvieras que hacerle un favor a alguien o si no todos te olvidaran

-La chica se quedo pensando un momento- Pues yo le haría ese favor… que nadie me recordara no sería lindo

-Tienes razón… -miro el reloj- ¡! Ya se me hizo tarde… oye ya me tango que ir, pero gracias por todo, adiós…

-Si, por nada, puedes regresar cuando quieras

-Gracias, nos vemos

Al salir choco con una señora

-Eh perdón, lo siento-se agacho para ayudarle a levantarse-

-No es nada

-Yo la recuerdo, es usted la madre de Kotoko

-Si oh tú debes ser su nueva amiga

-Si así es jaja, vine a visitarla, pero ya me tengo que ir

-Que bien, ella a veces se siente muy sola, no tiene muchos amigos, ayer hablo mucho de ti en la comida

-Ya veo…

-Te pido que la visites lo más seguido que puedas ¿si?

-Sí, está bien, bueno ya me tengo que ir-comenzó a retirarse- ¡Adiós!

-Si adiós –se despidió con la mano, ya iba de salida, camino rumbo al parque. Aun le quedaba tiempo antes de verse, o más bien oír a esa extraña voz, así que comenzó a caminar sin dirección aparente, y a lo lejos vio a sus amigos- ahí están Syaoran, Mei-Lin y Tomoyo… ¡! Syaoran tiene unas cartas –observo con detenimiento- ¡Cartas Syaoran! –Vio como el guardián Keroberos salió de repente- así que él las tiene… ¿Por qué habrá pasado esto? ¿Qué tendré que hacer ahora? –la chica suspiro mientras seguía caminando- ya ni si quiera tengo magia… lo mejor será que vaya con esa extraña voz, quizá no le guste esperar

Sakura llego al parque, y se sentó justo debajo del cerezo donde la escucho por primera vez, observo que todo se puso gris como si hubiese utilizado la carta tiempo

-¿? ¿Qué está pasando? -se puede observar una silueta negra detrás de ella-

-Hola pequeña

-Ella volteo aterrada, pero siempre que volteaba la sombra volvia a ponerse detrás de ella- ¿Quién eres?- decía de manera asustadiza-

-Soy la persona que hizo que nadie te recordara

-¿Por qué?

-Para que te veas obligada a ayudarme

-…" ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me hagan esto?"

-Ser la dueña de las cartas creadas por el mago clow… o mejor dicho creadas por ti, uno de los poderes mágicos más poderosos de este mundo, quiero que vayas al legado de magia, ganes el torneo y que te reconozcan como una maga… -de manera escalofriante- autentica…

-Pero… ¿para que necesitas que lo haga?

-Porque yo solía ser un gran mago, que solo quería lo mejor para el mundo. Pero eso era algo que ellos no podían reconocer… así que me condenaron a ser solo esta pequeña sombra. Asi que me esconderé en tu sombra para estar contigo siempre. Ya que si quieres que todos te recuerden de nuevo debes hacer el trato conmigo ya que me necesitas…y…-le dijo al oído y se le vaian unos colmillos con una gran mandibula- te necesito… ¿Qué dices?

-Mira… -se solto a llorar- no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, pero yo quiero que todos me recuerden, quiero a mi hermano, a mi papa, a mis amigos y a todos… asi que si, hare el trato contigo

-Bien, esta hecho –se oculto su sombra y todo tomo color de nuevo-

-¿Pero como llegare al legado de magia?

-Te llegara una invitación…

Sakura sin darle importancia comenzó a correr en donde vio a sus amigos

-¡TOMOYO!

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Se le lanzo a los brazos

-Te extrañe mucho –decia mientras la abrazaba-

-¿Qué paso Sakura? –decia el chico castaño-

-Eres muy extraña Kinomoto –menciono MeI-Lin

-Los extrañe mucho a todos –saco las cartas de su bolso y observo que habían tomado su color rosado de nuevo-bueno iré a mi casa, mañana los veré en la escuela –decía felizmente-

Sakura había regresado a su casa, entro corriendo a su habitación y…

-¡KERO!

-Eres muy escandalosa –decia el muñeco amarillo-

-No puedo creer lo que me paso

-Oye ¿no sientes una presencia extraña?

-"Se refiere a mi"-escuchaba Sakura en su mente

-"Nos podemos comunicar asi, no lo había notado" Tengo mucho sueño… ¡Por fin mi cama! -se arropo-

-Sakura se comporto muy extraña hoy, nunca le había dado tanto gusto verme… -alzo los hombros- en fin, también me dormiré –abrio el cajón y se acosto-

Notas del autor:

COMENTEN díganme que les ha parecido y que le falta, que le sobra etc etc… XD


	3. ¿En verdad estoy aqui?

-(dudosa) ¿Q-que es esto?... –se dio cuenta que estaba parada frente a un chico, pero no se alcanzaba a ver su rostro por que la luz la deslumbro- ¿E-en dónde estoy?... ahí hay… -ve con detenimiento- ¿un juez? Donde estoy…

Suena el despertador

-…-se frota los ojos, bosteza. Voltea al reloj y…- (sorprendida) ¡¿KERO ya viste la hora que es?!

Se levanta rápidamente

-¿Cómo es posible que se me haya hecho tan tarde?

-"¿Por qué tanto ajetreo?"-decía la voz en su cabeza-

-"Es que tengo que ir a la escuela, pero entro a las 8:00 am y ya son 7:30 am"

-"Ya veo, oye…"

-"¿Qué pasa?"-mientras se peinaba y vestía

-"¿Quieres saber algo del pasado de uno de tus amigos?…"

-¿para que querría saber eso?-se tapo la boca, pues hablo en voz alta

-"tiene que ver con tu madre…"

Sakura tiro el peine

-lo volvió a sujetar-"… ¿d-de verdad?"

-"te lo diré en su momento"

Bajo corriendo las escaleras

-¡Buenos días papa! –decía emocionada la chica mientras se sentaba a comer-

-Hola pequeña Sakura –con una gran sonrisa como todos los días-

Ambos se sientan a comer

-Bueno ya me voy –touya tomo su mochila y se salió-

-"Oh no quiero hablar con Yue"

-"¿Quién es Yue?"

-"¿Oyes todos mis pensamientos?"

-Si…

Tomo sus patines y salió velozmente

-Af af af… ¿Qué tanto se pudo haber adelantado? –decía de manera agotada, mientras tomaba velocidad con sus patines-

-"Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta"

-"Si" –seguía patinando.-

-"¿Cómo sabes que de verdad estas aquí?"

-la pregunta la desconcertó mucho- Aaaaaagh *crash* -choco con un árbol- ¿Cómo se que de verdad estoy aquí?, bueno pues… la verdad… nada me asegura que de verdad estoy aquí…

Se escucho una voz a distancia que decía "¡¿Estás bien!?"

-decia de manera avergonzada la chica de ojos verdes- Si auch me dolió

-K-kinomoto –el chico castaño se sonrojo-

-creí que habíamos dejado claro que me podías llamar simplemente Sakura…-sonrojada- Sy-syaoran

-p-perdón Sakura –le ayudo a levantarse-

-apenada- ¿hacia dónde te dirigías?

-al mismo lugar que tu…-decía el chico de manera apenada-

Al mismo lugar que tu

-¿a…la escuela?-se sonrojaba-

-sonrojado- así, es… me transfirieron

-que bien-decía mientras se ponía un dedo en los labios-

-¿no sientes una extraña presencia?

-"debe referirse a…"

-"si a mi…" –decía la voz en tu cabeza-

-no, no siento nada. –Decía negando con la cabeza-

-debió ser mi imaginación… -decía apenado-

Llegaron a la escuela

-¡Sakura! –decía Tomoyo mientras corría-

-Aquí viene Daidoji

-Puedes llamarla Tomoyo –decia de modo afirmante- ¿Por qué crusaste por ahí, solo te tardas mas en llegar a la escuela desde tu casa?

-Por que quería ver si podría encontrarte en el camino –lo decía sonrojado-

-"Que dulce…"

-"Ustedes los humanos son débiles por esa clase de sentimientos que generan"-

Se movió su mochila, y llego Tomoyo

-¿Qué se mueve en tu mochila? Sakura, ¿tendrá algo que ver con la extraña presencia?-decia Syaoran-

Salió Kero de la mochila

-¡Hola a todos!-decía alegremente el peluche amarillo-

-Eres tu muñeco… -se puso la mano en la cara-

Se escucha una voz a lo lejos que dice: ¡Syaoran! ¿Por qué me dejaste en la casa?

-Es Mei-lin –decía la chica de cabellos negros-

-¿La dejaste de nuevo? ¡Eres muy malo con ella! –decía molesta la chica de ojos verdes-

-P-pero solo lo hize por que quería estar contigo. -decía apenado-

-Eso no lo justifica

-¡Buenos días Sakura!- decía Mei-lin-

-Ahí viene la chiquilla –decía el muñeco amarillo-

Sono el timbre de la escuela

-Vayamos a clase –decía la camarógrafa-

-Si-respondieron sus tres amigos-

En el salón de clases

-entro un profesor al salón- Buenos días… quiero avisarles que ya no seré mas su titular

Se escuchaban voces que decían "¿Por qué?"

-y en mi lugar se quedara una mujer que ya ha sido su titular

-"Esa extraña mujer" –pensó Syaoran-

-Hola por si alguien no me recuerda seré su titular, soy la profesora Mitzuki –mencionaba desde la puerta-

-"Esa mujer es bastante poderosa" –pensó la voz en la cabeza de Sakura, mas sin embargo ella no logro escuchar nada-

Comenzó la clase. Hasta que dio la hora del descanso. Estaban los 4 amigos sentados en el jardín, cuando se les acerco su titular

-Buenos días… ¿Ya te ha llegado la noticia, dueña de las cartas Sakura?

-¿Q-que noticia? –decía desconcertada-

-Acerca del legado de magia… -decía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro su titular-

-P-pues… vera yo…

-"No le digas que yo te lo dije"-decía de manera amenazante la voz en su cabeza-

-Ahm... –de modo inseguro- n-no…

-Bien, esto es lo que pasara. Te llegara una carta pidiéndote que asistas. Tu deberás ir y hacer eso…

-confundida- ¿y… que es eso?

-Ya lo veras…

Sono el timbre

-Sera mejor que vayan a clase –decia la profesora con una gran sonrisa-

Entraron a clase

-oye sakura –su amiga volteo, y ella le enseño el modelo de un vestido- ¿Puedes ponértelo cuando vayas al legado de magia? Anda si por favor si… -de manera muy insistente-

-ahm… Tomoyo…

Llego la hora de la salida

-Mei-lin, acompañare a Sakura a su casa, ¿Vienes? O te adelantas…

-Claro que voy –decía de manera feliz su prima Mei-lin-

Ya llegaron mis guardaespaldas por mi… -subió a su limusina- nos vemos

Syaoran, Mei-lin y Sakura comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa de Sakura

-… O-oigan ¿p-puedo preguntarles algo? –algo asustada-

-Claro

-Verán me pregunte esto hoy en la mañana, y no me lo he sacado de la cabeza. ¿Cómo sabemos que de verdad estamos aquí?

Ambos se quedaron callados sin nada que decir

-"¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?"- pensó el peluche amarillo

-Ahm… pues no se me ocurre nada –decía Mei-lin-

-Lo pensara, y mañana te diré si tengo una respuesta

-Gracias a los dos por preocuparse –decía de manera melancólica-

-Bueno, yo aquí los dejo, hoy toca gimnasia-decía Mei-lin mientras entraba en un salón-

Mientras Sakura y Syaoran continuaron caminando

-S-sakura –se sonrojo-

-¿Q-que pasa syaoran? –sonrojada-

-Ahm veras yo…

Llegaron a casa de Sakura

-olfatea- Sakura, tu papa hizo flan –entro volando a la casa-

-ahm…veras sakura yo…-decía sonrojado-

-¿s-si?

-q-quería saber si tu... ¿q-querías…? –decia sonrojado-

-¿q-que pasa? –Contesto la chica sonrojada mientras se detenía los cabellos-

-si tu q-querías ser mi… -el estaba muy rojo-

-¿tú qué?

-A un lado mocoso –dijo el hermano de Sakura- Mounstro ¿vas a entrar a comer o que? –decia molesto-

-si… y-ya voy…, bueno –resignada- Ya me tengo que ir Syaoran…

-Suspira- sí, bueno te veo mañana en la escuela

-Sí, hasta luego –entro a su casa y cerró la puerta-

-suspira- ¿Cómo no tuve el coraje de hacerle esa petición?

Ya es de noche y Sakura está en su cuarto

-bosteza- ¿Cómo se que en realidad estoy aquí? Mmm… -decia muy dudosa y tomo su baculo- me relajare… libra…-uso los poderes de su carta para poner en balance su ying y su yang- no, no se me ocurre nada… como sea… -se arropo y se acosto-

-"¿Sera lo del legado de magia mucho para ella?" –abrio su cajón- pues yo también me dormiré…

-"Fue el padre de ese chico el que le hizo eso a…" –penso la voz en la mente de Sakura "esa persona"


	4. Ya es oficial

"¿Un… un sueño…? ¿Que… está pasando? –Observa como toma su báculo- ¡Vuelo! ¿d-donde estoy…? ¿Un chico?... tiene una espada… ¿Quién es? Me parece conocerlo…

Suena el despertador

-Tengo que ir a la escuela –decía la chica mientras se levantaba y cambiaba-

-B-buenos días Sakura –bostezo el pequeño peluche amarillo-

-Hola Kero ¿iras conmigo hoy a la escuela? –Preguntaba alegremente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

-Sí, he sentido una presencia muy extraña últimamente. Y no me gustaría que algo te pasara –decía de manera valerosa-

-p-presencia ¿extraña? –decía pálida-

-Si, por alguna extraña razón tiene muchos poderes

-"¿Cómo es que siente tu presencia si estas en mi sombra?"

-"Por mis poderes. Pero desgraciadamente están sellados"

-"Ya veo ¿por eso es que no te puedes librar de el hechizo que te lanzaron?"

"Así es…"

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Te veo muy pensativa

-negando con la cabeza- nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas de la escuela

-Ya veo

Se metió en su mochila, abrió la puerta y bajo a su cocina

-¡Buenos días papa!-dijo alegremente la chica de ojos verdes, mientras se sentaba para desayunar-

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura-con una gran sonrisa como siempre-

-Hola monstruo

-¡Yo no soy un monstruo!-decía molesta- "Solo porque soy más pequeña que él, pero un dia usare la carta grande y juro que… lo voy a… ¡Pisotear!!", Ya me voy a la escuela papa -se levanto de su asiento y se fue-

Comenzó a patinar por el camino de todos los días… era una mañana sin nubes en el cielo

-¡Buenos días pequeña Sakura! –Decía un chico con anteojos, el cual es el mejor amigo de su hermano-

-¡Yukito! –se dirigió patinando hacia el-

-¿Cómo estas Sakura? –decía felizmente como todas las mañanas- hoy te levantaste temprano

-Así es, es que hoy tengo servicio –mientras asentía con la cabeza-

-¿Caminamos a la escuela? –Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

-Si –decía la niña con ojos esmeralda-

-Oye, mi otro yo ha estado muy preocupado los últimos días. El quiere hablar contigo, ¿Vamos al parque pingüino para que me pueda transformar? –decía de manera muy dudosa-

-¡¿Mis poderes ya no le bastan!? –dijo muy confundida y abundo el silencio unos segundos-

-No, dice que te has vuelto muy poderosa. Casi a la par con el mago Clow. Pero que desde el Sábado ha sentido unos poderes extremadamente poderosos provenientes de ti

-se puso pálida- ¿el…sábado?

Llegaron a un lugar discreto en el parque para charlar

-yukito se transformo en Yue- Sakura -decía mientras levitaba- ¿Ha pasado algo los últimos días?

-la pequeña desvió la mirada- "No le digas sobre mi" –oía esa voz en tu cabeza-

-Sakura, me preocupas. Dime si ocurre algo fuera de lo particular –decía de manera insistente- ¡Sakura mirame a los ojos! –Comenzó a molestarme el ángel guardián, y el pequeño peluche salió de su mochila-

-Si sakura, cuando estoy cerca de ti siento una presencia muy extraña –decía acorde al ángel guardián

-Y-yo… -decia asustada- y-yo… -fingió estar molesta- ¡Soy su dueña y no tienen por qué cuestionarme, saben que si yo tuviese un problema se los diría!

-Dime si ha pasado algo extraño –decía el ángel guardián-

-la chica saco su báculo- ¡Tiempo! –se detuvo el tiempo, y se incoó- es que yo… -tristemente- no puedo decirles que le jure a esa sombra que la ayudaría o si no todos se olvidarían de mi…

-"Tienes razón, no puedes decirles"

-"¿Cuando terminara esto?"

-"Cuando existas ante el legado de magia…." "por que… ¿de verdad estas aquí?"

-N-no lo sé… no puedo estar segura… -desactiva el poder de la carta tiempo y se levanta- Chicos… les pido una disculpa, es que estoy muy confundida "¿Qué les invento…?" Es que… he tenido sueños… muy ocurrentes, acerca del legado de magia…-los guardianes se ponen pálidos-

-Lo sabrás dentro de poco, es algo que aun no estaba programado para ocurrir –decía el ángel guardián, algo sorprendido-

-Pero en este mundo no existen las coincidencias –se acerco una mujer pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa- solo existe lo inevitable, ya deberíamos ir a la escuela ¿no señorita Kinomoto? –decía su titular con una gran sonrisa algo melancólica-

-Tiene razón ya me debo ir –dijo la chica de ojos verdes de manera apresurada, kero se metió en su mochila. Y yue se quedo ahí- a… y Yue… te puedo hacer una pregunta

-¿Qué pasa? –decía el ángel desconcertado-

-¿Cómo se que de verdad estoy aquí? –Se dio la vuelta- bueno llevo algo de prisa, cuando tengas la respuesta, avísame –tomo sus patines y siguió su camino-

-¿Cómo se que de verdad estoy aquí? –Decía para sí mismo el ángel guardián-

En el salón de clases de Sakura

-¡Buenos días Tomoyo! –Decía la pequeña Sakura-

-Hola Sakura. Ya casi pasamos a 2do semestre del sexto grado-decía positivamente como siempre-

-Buenos días Sakura y Tomoyo –decía el chico de cabellos castaños-

-Sí, buenos días Kinomoto y Daidoji –decía su prima felizmente agitando la mano-

Se sentaron a tomar la clase, hasta que dio la hora del descanso

-Hoy estas muy callada Sakura, ¿pasa algo? –Decía algo preocupada su mejor amiga-

-negando con la cabeza- no, nada Tomoyo

Se sentaron a comer, y vieron un pájaro rojo que se dirigía a ellos desde el cielo

-¿¡Que es eso?! –decía la chica de ojos verdes algo preocupada-

-¡Cuidado! –decía de Mei-Lin muy alarmada-

El pájaro los sobrevoló, y dejo dos cartas

-Sakura levanto una carta- ¿Qué dice esta carta? -Abrió el sobre- dice para Syaoran Li

-El chico le estiro la mano dándole otra carta- Esta dice Sakura Kinomoto-

-La chica se puso pálida-, y abrió el sobre- Es… del legado de magia… Dice que me deberé presentar en los próximos días… -suspira- me da algo de miedo…

-No te preocupes –decía el chico sonrojado- porque yo iré contigo

-¡¿De verdad?! –decía Sakura emocionada-

Sonó el timbre de la escuela, entraron a clases, y no se dijeron nada durante ellas. Hasta que sonó el timbre de salida

-Bueno hasta mañana –decía Sakura agitando la mano-

-Y-yo quisiera acompañarte a tu casa

-¿Por qué Syaoran? –Decía confundida, y luego se arrepintió- No es que no quiera que me acompañes, es solo que quiero saber por qué te dieron ganas

-No es por nada, es solo que no me gustaría que te ocurriera nada, el legado de magia puede hacer pruebas muy raras así por que si –se sonrojo-

-sonrojada- y-ya veo… bueno, pues vamos entonces

Comenzaron a caminar

-Sakura y-yo quería pedirte que… si tu… "Vamos Syaoran, es el momento perfecto para pedirle que sea tu novia" –sonrojado-

-¿Qué pasa?-decia muy curiosa y sonrojada-

-No, no es nada –decía negando con la cabeza muy apenado- "¿Cómo es que no tuve el valor de decírselo?"

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura

-Bueno nos veremos mañana en la escuela… -decía felizmente la chica-

-Si… -decía resignado, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa-

-¡Nos vemos Syaoran! –Se despedía con la mano- ¿Qué raro que la luna haya salido tan temprano?

-No es que sea temprano monstruo, es que ya son las 9.00 pm –decía sarcásticamente-

-¡¿Qué!? –Decía muy sorprendida- entonces ya me tengo que ir a dormir, o si no mañana no me voy a levantar

Entro a la casa, y se metió a su cuarto

-Me estaba asfixiando dentro de la mochila –decía el peluche amarillo-

-Presiento que mañana será un largo día –decía mientras se quitaba las colitas, apago la luz y se acostó-

-"Vaya que lo será" –pensaba la voz en su cabeza-

-"Los presentimientos de Sakura pueden volverse reales, ella ya es muy poderosa. Sobre todo los últimos días" –pensó al muñeco amarillo mientras se acostó a dormir-

Se vio una luz deslumbrante por las ventanas pero nadie la noto

Notas del autor:

¡POR FAVOR COMENTEN! COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN


	5. Aun asi te amo

Sono el despertador… ellas como siempre no se quería levantar. Hasta que llego Kero y le dijo

-¡Ya levántate niña! –Reclamándole por su pereza le tocaba la cabeza-

-No, otros 5 minutos –decía tomando al peluche y metiéndolo debajo de su almohada. Bostezo- Esta bien, ya me levantare –se levanto, se cambio, y se preparo para bajar a desayunar- Por fin

-"Hoy es el gran día…" –decía orgullosa la voz en su cabeza-

-"¿A qué te refieres con "el gran día?" –Pensó la chica mientras se cepillaba el cabello-

-"Ya lo veras"-decía la voz en su cabeza, aquella sombra con grandes mandíbulas-

Abrió su puerta, dio un paso hacia afuera. Y se cayó en un bosque

-¿? ¿Dónde estoy? –decía desconcertada la chica mientras se levantaba-

-En el mundo mágico donde habita el legado de magia –decía el muñeco amarillo mientras salía de la habitación flotante en el cielo-

-¿? –Decía sorprendida-¿Y por qué esta Yue aquí?

-Yo debo estar presente al igual que Kero para ayudarte en todo lo que podamos –decía el ángel de manera misteriosa, mientras levitaba hacia su querida dueña-

-Ya veo… -decía mientras se echaba para atrás el cabello- ¿Y ahora que debemos hacer? –decía de manera muy desconcertada-

Mientras se le acerco una especie de caballero, el era alto, con una gran armadura, flotaba en una plataforma que se asimilaba al metal. Su voz era grave, pero a la vez dulce, no como la de la sombra que era grave y aterradora. El lugar en el que se encontraba Sakura era un hermoso bosque lleno de colores, pero de algún modo generaba una melancolía tremenda

-Dueña de las cartas Sakura, se bienvenida a este mágico mundo –decía aquel caballero cortésmente, volando en una plataforma-

-Hola… vera y-yo tengo muchas preguntas acerca de todo esto –decía muy asustada Sakura-

-Lo comprendo pequeña niña –decía alegremente aquel caballero- soy el rey de este lugar

-Y-ya veo –decía volteando a ver todo a su alrededor- es un hermoso lugar el que tiene

-¿Bueno te parece se vamos al castillo? –Apunto al horizonte y se veía un castillo, con un gran coliseo a su costado-

El castillo tenía banderas en las torres, era de color gris y sus vivos eran de color azul. Con mosaicos en la ventana… el coliseo era de color café, era inmenso, e imponía mucho

-Nadie podrá intervenir en esto más que los concursantes… -decía el rey mientras caminaban por el bosque rumbo al castillo- a cada quien se le dará la oportunidad de traer a alguien del mundo donde habita para que lo acompañe… ¿A quién elijes? –decía mientras la volteaba a ver-

-Yo… -insegura- elijo a T-Tomoyo Daidoji… -mientras volteaba al piso-

-Bien, entonces esta hecho –el rey señalo una puerta- ábrela y allí encontraras e tu amiga…

-¿?... –se acerco a la puerta de manera muy insegura y la abrió-

-¡Sakura! Me Salí de bañar, y de pronto cuando Salí del baño estaba en un cuarto… a todo esto –miro a su alrededor- este lugar es hermoso, pero ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto muy confundida-

-¿Recuerdas que te hable sobre el legado de magia? –Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza- pues este lugar, es el legado de magia… -Comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al castillo, les mostraron todo el lugar, el castillo tenía una alfombra roja en todos los pasillos, antorchas y todo lo demás que tiene un castillo naturalmente-

-Y aquí dormirán ustedes –abrió una puerta y allí estaba su habitación- y ustedes dos –volteo hacia los guardianes- tendrán que estar conmigo durante los eventos –ambos fueron con el, y el rey cerró la puerta-

-Pues esta lugar es hermoso Sakura –decía Tomoyo ilusionada con brillos en los ojos, mirando a su alrededor-

*Knock knock kock* Sonó la puerta, Sakura se dirigió a ella, y la abrió

-Hola ¿Quién es? –decía mientras abría de manera positiva-

-Hola Sakura-dijo syaoran desde la puerta-

-¡Vinieron también! –Levantando los brazos-

-Si Sakura, y no te sorprendas cuando Syaoran gane-dijo Mei-lin muy confiada mientras entraba al cuarto-

-En realidad Mei-lin ella y yo no nos enfrentaremos, es un concurso de chicas, y otro de chicos-decía el chico castaño-

-Ya veo… -dijo resignada- bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será la competencia –dijo algo angustiada mientras salía de la habitación la prima de el chico castaño-

-Sakura, pase lo que pase debes prometer ser fuerte… -le decía tiernamente el chico castaño- pero antes me gustaría que salieras a caminar conmigo

-E-está bien… -dijo algo preocupada la chica mientras tomaba su chamarra para salir-

-"Antes de que sigas con el chico… hay algo que debes saber" –dijo la voz en su cabeza, la chica solo de momento lo ignoro-

Caminaron hasta un puente el cual debajo tenía un arrollo. Parecía una utopía el lugar de noche

-Ahm… S-sakura… q-quisiera saber si tu… qu-quisieras ser… -decía el chico recargado en el puente, nervioso y sonrojado, viento a la chica con ternura-

-¿Si qué pasa? –dijo felizmente la chica sonrojada-

-q-quiero saber si…tu ¿quisieras…ser…m-mi…n-no…mi novia…? –el chico se sonrojo como tomate-

-la chica estaba muy sonrojada- ahm… pues…s-si…S-syaoran chan…

Mientras tanto…

-¿Entonces dices que…? –Dijo el ángel guardián-

-Así es… ellos están predestinados a estar juntos… pero ella deberá enterarse de algo muy importante para ella –dijo aquel rey un tanto nervioso-

-y… ¿Cuál es esa verdad?-dijo el peluche un tanto angustiado-

-tiene que ver con ese chico y su madre, ella se los dirá cuando se entere –dijo aquel rey- aunque no se si vaya a ser un golpe muy duro para ella –dijo mientras sostenía una copa con vino- el chico… su padre… y la madre de Sakura… tienen un pasado…

-¿? –se vieron dudosos los guardianes de las cartas Sakura-

En aquel puente se miraban los chicos enamorados. La luna llena los enfocaba a los dos de tal modo que solo se veían abrazadas sus siluetas, la chica de manera extraña tomo su báculo como si estuviese poseída y activo la carta tiempo

-la sombra se levanto, tomo a la chica de la barbilla con sus afiladas uñas y mientras se veían sus colmillos dijo amenazantemente- ¡Nunca vuelvas a ignorar lo que te digo! ¡O hare que todos te olviden de nuevo! ¡¿Quedo claro!?

-la chica estaba aterrada, solo veía sus grandes colmillos mientras esa sombra con la que había hecho un trato la sujetaba- m-me… lastimas…

-¡Eres tonta…! Es que acaso no lo sabes. Te daré una explicación… la dinastía Li era la que tenia los magos más poderosos de todos, hasta que ella apareció –decía amenazadoramente-

-¿Qu-quien es ella? –dijo la chica aterrada, mientras la sujetaban-

-Tu-le dijo al oído- tu madre… era una de las hechiceras más capaces de todas ¡¿Y quieres saber que ocurrió después?!

Imaginándose

-La dinastía Li le propuso unirse a su clan, pero ella declino su oferta, pues ella pensaba que ellos eran malvados, y lo eran. Unos años después nació ese chico que desde hace 5 minutos es tu novio, pero su padre le inmiscuyo que tu madre era lo peor del mundo… el chico comenzó a odiarla, y la busco hasta que un día… tu madre enfermo gravemente. Y un dia antes de su operación… el chico… Syaoran li –mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de la barbilla decía muy molesto-

-¿Q-que hizo li…? –Dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta-

-El… y su dinastía la consideraron una gran amenaza. El chico la odiaba por no tenerla de su lado… y con tan solo 4 años de edad el chico…

-¿Qué hizo Syaoran?-decía muy asustada, y frente a sus ojos vio una especie de recuerdo de Syaoran-

-Esta es la prueba contundente…

-¡¿La prueba contundente de qué?! –Dijo la chica aterrada-

En la grabación se podía apreciar como la madre de Sakura dormida era insultada por Syaoran

-Llego ahí con un hechizo de tele transporte…

-¿¡Pero que le hizo Syaoran a mi madre?! –Decía la chica desesperada-

-¡El…-con énfasis- la mato…

Sakura estaba muy confundida, volteo a la memoria y vio en la pantalla como Syaoran tomo una almohada y asfixio a su madre

-N-no…no puede ser-decía caminando hacia atrás y llorando, tiro su báculo y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba-

-Todo esto fue verdad-dijo la sombra- pero… también me sirvió para una cosa… -de manera escalofriante- divide y vencerás…

-Mientras corría y lloraba por ese hermoso lugar ella pensó- "aun… lo amo…"

Notas del autor:

¡Léanlo, gócenlo y COMENTEN! por favor díganme que les ha parecido


	6. ¡Que comiencen los juegos!

La chica continúo corriendo mientras lloraba por la desilusiona que le había ocasionado aquel acontecimiento entre su amor y su madre…

-¿C-como es posible que Syaoran le haya hecho eso a mi madre…? –Se lamentaba la chica mientras corría- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?... –se sentó debajo de un árbol- ¿Qué tenía su padre en contra de mi madre…?

La chica continua sentada allí por un largo rato mientras lloraba y se lamentaba

-suspiro- No sé qué hare después, pero por ahora… tengo que hacer que el tiempo siga fluyendo… sentada aquí llorando no voy a ganar nada –dijo la chica mientras se levantaba, y comenzaba a caminar de regreso a aquel puente- ahora tengo muchas preguntas ¿Quién es esa sombra? ¿Cómo sabía lo que ocurrió? –escucho una voz a lo lejos que decía… "¿Cómo sabes que él dice la verdad?"-¿¡Quien anda ahí?! –Dijo la chica asustada, vio a lo lejos la silueta del rey-

-Nada te lo garantiza –dijo el rey muy confiado-

-P-pero… pero…-dijo asustada aquella chica- el tenia los…r-recuerdos d-de S-syaoran

-Oye creo que en los últimos años… has aprendido que con magia… todo es posible

-Si, eso creo-dijo la chica no muy convencida-

-Lo que en realidad ocurrió es que tu madre no resistió la operación-dijo el rey muy seguro de si-

-pero…pero…

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –dijo el rey desconfiado-

-Una persona… en realidad esa persona no está en este mundo, se quedo en el mío –ella sabía que el rey probablemente notaria que ella no decía la verdad-

-Bien, si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Solo dímelo

-P-pero yo pensé que mi madre murió por una enfermedad

-pues no, no fue…

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir, mañana comienza la competencia-dijo la chica algo melancólica-

-tienes razón, y no será nada fácil

-la chica se dirige muy confundida a aquel puente, toma su báculo. Abraza a su novio y desactiva los poderes de la carta tiempo- Syaoran –dijo tiernamente-

-¿Qué paso, porque tomaste tu báculo?-dijo el chico enamorado de manera dudosa-

-p-pues porque debía pensar en lo de la competencia y eso, pienso que será difícil-dijo la chica de modo desconfiada-

-pues pase lo que pasa, yo siempre estaré contigo-dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba-

.gracias…-dijo la chica- lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado

-tienes razón

-cada quien se fue a su habitación y se recostó-

-¿Qué paso sakura, que te dijo?-dijo su mejor amiga dudosa-

-Ahora soy novia d-de Syaoran-menciono apenada-

-¡¿Cómo?! –Se levanto rápidamente- ¡No pude capturarlo en video!

-ahm Tomoyo, la verdad… necesito dormir, mañana será un largo y agotador día

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el rey?"-dijo la voz en su cabeza-

-"Que me preparara para el gran día"-pensó la chica-

Ambas se acuestan a dormir, en otro cuarto…

-¿Qué? ¿¡QUE?! –dijo sorprendida y algo enojada- ¡¿Y se lo dijiste como se debe!?

-A que te refieres con… ¿Cómo se debe?-dijo el chico algo asustado-

-no, no lo hiciste-dijo resignada- lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, mañana deberas esforzarte mucho. –Dijo mientras apagaba la luz-

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron para desayunar antes de la inauguración de la competencia, Sakura y Syaoran se sentaron juntos en el taburete

-Espero que den lo mejor de lo mejor, no vine para verlos perder ¡Kinomoto y Syaoran! –dijo muy mandona Mei-lin-

-¡Yo grabare todo con mi cámara de video!-dijo Tomoyo tan energética como siempre-

-si, ahm S-syaoran…-dijo apenada, y sonrojada-

-¿Q-que pasa?-dijo el chico sonrojado-

-q-quiero desearte toda la suerte del mundo, y quiero que me prometas que lucharas con todo lo que tienes-dijo la chica sonrojada-

-sí, y tu igual-dijo el chico sonrojado-

-bien, comenzara en una hora… ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?-dijo Mei-lin desesperada-

-¡Es tiempo suficiente para que se cambien, y se pongan los trajes que les he confeccionado!-dijo Tomoyo muy feliz y energética-

-p-pero T-tomoyo-dijo Sakura tratando de hacerla entrar en razón-

-D-daidoji-dijo Syaoran-

-tomo a los dos y los llevo a una especie de camerinos- ¡Pero por favor, me esforcé mucho haciéndolos!-dijo Tomoyo muy energética-

Cada quien se cambia dentro de un camerino. El primero en salir es Syaoran, su traje es todo de color verde con vivos de color amarillo. (El diseño lo dejo más a su imaginación!)

-¡Te vez muy bien Syaoran!-menciono tomoyo-

-y… ¿Cuándo saldrá Kinomoto?-dijo Mei-lin muy ansiosa-

-Mira aquí viene-señalo la puerta de salida del camerino-

Salio Sakura con un vestido de color morado y alas de ángel (lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación!)

-¡Luces muy bien Sakura! –Menciono Tomoyo-

-g-gracias-dijo apenada Sakura-

Llamaron a los concursantes a la arena. Todos ya estaban allí, de diferentes mundos y razas

-desde un altavoz- ¡Espero que se hayan preparado!, esto será difícil, afrontaran muchos retos y peleas, las personas que los rodean serán sus compañeros, contrincantes, y hasta sus amigos –dijo el rey muy feliz- ¡¿Están listos?!

-¡Si-respondieron todos-

-En las gradas-

-Estas preocupado por Sakura verdad Yue-dijo Keroberos-

-Pues… me preocupa, es mi dueña. Pero creo que ella tiene lo que se necesita para lograrlo-dijo el Ángel guardián algo dudoso-

-Lo único que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí y ayudarla-dijo Keroberos-

-Sí, que la apoyemos le causa mucha ilusión-dijo el ángel guardián-

-Sobre todo porque será muy difícil el torneo-dijo Keroberos-

-Sí, y por alguna extraña razón pienso que el torneo no será lo más difícil para ella-dijo el ángel guardián angustiado-

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo keroberos preocupado-

-No lo se, es solo un presentimiento-dijo el ángel guardián-

En la arena

-"Te apoyare en todo lo que pueda para que ganes"-dijo la voz en su cabeza-

-"Pero…pero…no le harás nada a los demás ¿o sí?"-pensó aquella chica-

-"No"-dijo la voz en su cabeza-

-"E-está bien"-pensó la chica-

-¿Te sucede algo? Sa…sakura-dijo su novio sonrojado y angustiado-

-niega con la cabeza-no es nada

-¡Que comience el torneo!-dijo el bondadoso rey-

-¿Estas lista?-dijo Syaoran sonrojado-

-Solo si tu lo estas-le respondió Sakura sonrojada igual que el-

-Le sonrió- yo si-dijo sonrojado mientras la miraba con ternura-


End file.
